Episode 6: Paul vs. Sieg Hart
"Paul vs. Seig Hart" is the sixth episode of Samurai Yuki. This episode is about Sieg Hart meeting Paul in a epic battle. Summary The episode begins after Shuda was defeated, an emergency meeting came upon Demon Card with its Oracion Seis member. However Sieg was ordered to appear as well. After some fighting with Reina, King orders Sieg to take care of the second Rave Master. As he searched, Reina followed him and taunted him about the girl he seeks assuming she's an ex-girlfriend. However, Sieg explained to her that 3173 possesses the God-like power of Etherion and as he explained its immeasurably powerful destructive abilities, Sieghart senses Elie in the area. As he found her, her pleas for him to answer her questions are met on deaf ears as Sieg tried to kill her with lightning magic. Seeing that she survived, Sieghart hesitantly used the power of his element of Poison to try to weaken her before killing her, needing to kill her through magic as killing her through physical means might ignite Etherion. As she laid dying, Paul and Haru appeared and started to give her hope to live through his raves. Seeing this as a threat, Sieg decided that he must kill Haru as well. He quickly displays that he was much stronger than Haru at the moment, and before Haru reveals the Runesave Blade, Sieg comes very close to winning. Seeing Haru as a threat, Sieg used his most devastating spell on Haru to kill him. As Reina stabbed Sieg for betrayal, Sieg realized that Elie is in the sphere with him so Elie's Etherion activates and saves Haru. Being injured Sieg forced Haru to choose between saving the world or Elie. He was shocked as Haru does both by sealing the Etherion with Runesave. Having no reason to bother the Rave Warriors then, Sieghart left to learn more about the number on Elie's left arm. Through the desert, Griffon Kato informs his companions that they will reach the port, Blue City, soon.Musica remembers when he informed his Silver Rhythm Gang, who are all crying, that he will lend his powers to Haru Glory and Elie. Musica bids them farewell. Back to the present, Griffon wants to take a break, but when Elie insists with her tonfas pointed at Griffon, Griffon has his horse run towards the harbor at extreme speed. In Blue City, Musica wakes up when the others mention that they are going by train. Musica refuses to ride the train, but the others want to ride the train since it is going to be their first time. At the train station, Musica finds out that the train is going under repairs and demands the conductor to let them through. On the way out, Musica explains to Haru and Elie that he grew up in this town and wants to walk down memory lane. With Musica gone, Elie enjoy herself in the casino as she scores a jackpot. Elie's streak grows as she accumulates more money while Griffon takes pictures of the bunny girls' body parts. Walking through Blue City, Musica arrives to the store and as he turns around, he sees Melodia. She informs Musica about how many days she has not seen him, 1143 days. She pets him and compliments that he has become taller and manlier. Melodia grabs Musica to a bar. At the same time, Elie and Haru finish their meals before hitting the casinos. Inside the bar, Musica and Melodia are enjoying themselves. In front of the sea at night, Melodia asks Musica if he has a girlfriend. Musica states that he has been busy in these last 3 years. He asks Melodia the same question, but she says it is a secret. When Musica reminds her of their little promise, both of them say it at the same time, "No secrets between us." Elsewhere, Musica thinks about Melodia and he struggles to decide to go with Haru and the gang or not. He decides to flip a coin to ease his frustration. If it's heads, he is going with Haru and the gang to the Lyric continent. If it's tails, he will stay with Melodia. During the coin flip, it is tails. At Haru's location, Elie pressures Haru to bet everything in order to get double or nothing. On the way to Melodia's house, Musica rushes to see Melodia, and at the same time, the ball goes round and round. Inside Melodia's house, she picks up her necklace which has Musica's ring. Musica hesitates on ringing the doorbell, and Melodia senses someone outside and walks towards the door only find no one there. For Haru and Elie, they lose all of their cash. King bides for time when Paul Gekko will come to him and Zeref had secretly senses Paul Gekko having the ability to transform into a dragon in one minute and spoke one word that reminded Aku of one monster that will defeat Paul, ("Acnologia"), and awakes. A mysterious gray pony-tail stranger bides his time and scares some wolves by just staring at them. In the vast sea, Haru and Elie look out at the sea in amazement. The five and Plue go out to explore the train while Musica just takes a nap. hey head into the stable car area where they find Griffon making adjustments on Tanchimo. Griff swears for Plue that he will do his best. Musica leaves his room to do something fun while Haru, Paul, Yuki, Jack and Elie eat food. Wonderful Goche and the others walks past Haru's table. In the stable, Griffon remembers all the things they have done and Elie's breasts and butt. Then, something bumps into Griffon, and the Big Butt Bandits introduce themselves by shaking their enormous rumps with Wonderful Gocche, Kalen Berg, and Meruko in that order. Wonderful Gocche tells them to do push ups for doubting his plans to threaten the train conductor with bombs. Kalen spots Griffon lurking and grabs him. When Kalen asks his big brother what Griffon is, Wonderful Gocche calls it a butt fish. After Haru and Elie finish their meal, Elie decides to go take a shower while Haru and Plue explore the train. The leader goes off and gets acquainted with Haru while the other followers keep an eye on Plue. When the leader asks Haru about his parents, Haru shocks him with his answers. Haru states that he still has his sister who is back on Garage Island. Shiba also appears in his flashback as Haru explains how he started his journey. With the story finished, Wonderful Gocche cries a bit and shares his story with Haru. Kalen tries to disarm the bomb with the code. Suddenly, Haru is heard crying out loud at Wonderful Gocche's story. Then, the leader goes to his followers. Suddenly, Wonderful Gocche has Haru play Hide and Go Seek while he and his gang hide. He has Plue drink a bunch of sweet beverages. The bandits knock down a door which hits Musica. Musica prepares to beat them; the bandits run off. Musica finds Griffon on the floor and thinks he has been peeping on Elie. The bandits go off and rob someone and barges in Elie's room who is changing. Elie tries to chase the bandits, but she runs off in the opposite direction when she meets Musica. The two run to pursue the bandits who are heading towards the conductor room to steal some cash. Musica reveals he is the leader of the Silver Rhythm gang. The butt bandits jump off the train to avoid the After Haru finishes counting to a hundred, Wonderful Gocche feels bad for the passengers. It turns out that Plue urinated on the bomb and runs off feeling ashamed. He reunited with Elie and Musica who tell him about some strange perverted bandits. The Butt Bandits proceed to swim across the sea. Haru explains he was playing hide and go seek with some old men. The train arrives to Lucas Continent. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on Mystery of Elie arc from Rave Master. Category:Samurai Yuki Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon